Georgy Porgy (song)
"Georgy Porgy" is a song written by David Paich, released on Toto's self-titled debut album in 1978. It was released as a single and charted on the Billboard Hot 100 (number 48) as well as on both the R&B (number 18)3 and the Dance (number 80) charts. The lead vocals are performed by guitarist Steve Lukather. Cheryl Lynn provided the female backing vocal, singing an adaptation from a nursery rhyme Georgie Porgie. The song is still performed on tour. It is adapted with improvisational solos on guitar and keyboards.4 In a 1988 interview with Modern Drummer, Jeff Porcaro discussed developing the groove for "Georgy Porgy": "...it's imitating Paul Humphrey heavily; it's imitating Earl Palmer very heavily. When it comes to that groove, my biggest influences were Paul Humphrey, Ed Greene, Earl Palmer, and the godfather of that 16th-note groove, James Gadson. That "Georgy Porgy" groove I owe to them." Cover versions A version by US soul band Charme was released in 1979 featuring an uncredited vocal by Luther Vandross. The single was re-released a few years later after the vocalist's rise in popularity and he was then credited as the featured artist. It remains a popular version in rare groove circles. US disco/jazz-funk band Side Effect released their own version in 1980. It was on their "After The Rain" album. It made it to 77 in the US R&B charts. MC Lyte used this song as the musical foundation of "Poor Georgie", from her 1991 album Act Like You Know. In 1997, the song was sampled on the track "Georgy Porgy", on the maxi single "L'Epreuve du Temps" by French singer Sinclair. 5 In 1999, a cover version by Eric Benét (with Faith Evans on background vocals) was released as the first single from Benét's album A Day in the Life. Their version reached number two in New Zealand. The song was used by Devin the Dude in his song "Georgy" from album The Dude and by Guru in "Kissed the World" from album "Jazzmatazz, Vol. 4: The Hip-Hop Jazz Messenger: Back to the Future" also. In 2002, Japanese musician Ringo Sheena formed the band Yokoshima (邪) solely to play cover of Georgy Porgy. In 2005, guitarist Nils offered a rendition of this song from his popular Contemporary jazz radio Baja/TSR Records released album, 'Pacific Coast Highway.'6 It is also sampled on the remix of Joe's "All Or Nothing" single from his 1994 album of the same name called the Georgy Porgy remix. In 2009, a rearranged instrumental rendition was also done by Japanese artist DJ Deckstream7 on his Music Castle album.8 Filipino Rock musician Ramon Jacinto together with Bobby Kimball of Toto as rearranged of their song "Georgy" from the 2012 album RJ Duets. References 1.Jump up ^ Pop/Rock » Soft Rock » Soft Rock. "Soft Rock | Significant Albums, Artists and Songs". AllMusic. Retrieved 2014-03-24. 2.Jump up ^ 1 Archived July 25, 2010, at the Wayback Machine. 3.Jump up ^ Toto singles in the Billboard Charts, AllMusicGuide. 4.Jump up ^ toto99.com (1) 5.Jump up ^ "L'Epreuve du Temps" from Discogs.com 6.Jump up ^ "Pacific Coast Highway" from Nilsmusic.com 7.Jump up ^ DJ Deckstream Wikipedia Japan 8.Jump up ^ Amazon Japan Listing of DJ Deckstream album "Music Castle" Category:Toto (band) songs Category:1978 singles Category:1979 singles Category:Debut singles Category:Disco songs Category:Rhythm and blues songs Category:Soft rock songs Category:Songs based on children's songs Category:Songs written by David Paich Category:1978 songs Category:Columbia Records singles